coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3579 (11th August 1993)
Plot Jim starts at the garage, determined to make it work. Liz is embarrassed as Steve is openly rude to Colin who assures her that Steve will come round. Maggie is annoyed when Mark tells her that Mike wants him to go to boarding school. Liz is annoyed when Colin admits to telling Steve to back off. Maggie tells Mike that she is not going to let her son be sent away from her. She tells him to back off, reminding him that he only sees Mark because she allows him to. Steve tells Andy that he saw Colin and Liz snogging. Audrey is frustrated because they can't move until 5 Grasmere Drive is sold and Alf refuses to lower the asking price. Brendan takes Nicky on as his delivery boy. Nicky is pleased as the job comes with a bike which he'll be able to use in his spare time. Bet tackles Liz over the rumours about her and Colin. Liz tells her that Colin is fun and there's nothing wrong with flirtation. Andy enjoys spending time with Amy's family. Steve tells Jim that he's wasting his time trying to impress Liz; she's picked up with Colin Barnes. Jim thanks him for telling him. Cast Regular cast *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Nicky Platt - Warren Jackson *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge Guest cast *Colin Barnes - Ian Embleton *Brendan Scott - Milton Johns *Joe Broughton - John Wheatley *Maggie Redman - Jill Kerman *Amy Nelson - Louise Duprey *Kathy Nelson - Alibe Parsons *Mark Redman - Chris Cook *Jonathan Broughton - Tom Lewis *Dominic Nelson - Leon Anwar Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Living room *MVB Motors *Jim's Cafe *Kathleen Nelson's house - Living room and kitchen *The Queens - Living quarters *Park Notes *Nicky Platt incorrectly gives his age as eleven-and-three-quarters, whereas he actually turned twelve on his most recent birthday. *The scene where Liz McDonald and Colin Barnes sit outside on a public bench to talk was filmed on location at St. John's Gardens in Manchester, adjacent to the programme's Quay Street studios. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Maggie is infuriated by Mike's actions. Raquel strikes up a surprising friendship and Steve drops a bombshell. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,040,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 13th July 2004 was edited for timing reasons, omitting an entire scene lasting 1'49" from Part Two, in which Raquel Wolstenhulme arrives at Ken Barlow's flat for her next French lesson. The ITV3 repeat on 20th September 2019 contained the same edit, as well as small cuts to shorten the shot of Bet Gilroy lighting a cigarette while visiting Liz McDonald at The Queens, and to remove Steve McDonald referring to Colin Barnes as a "bastard" in the closing scene in No.11. Category:1993 episodes